Un amour neutre
by Airi25
Summary: Harry devient majeur et fais ses propres choix, comme celui de ne plus participer a la guerre. Attention : Snape/Gentil, Sirius/vivant, Dumby/vivant, il n'y a jamais eu de relation Cho/Harry, Snape n'a jamais aimé Lily Attention : beaucoup de bashing Relations homosexuelles
1. Prologue

**Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur, la peur au ventre, j'annonçai distinctement le mot de passe : "le citron contrôlera le monde". Encore une connerie du directeur ... Je me demandais réellement comment me sortir de ce pétrin sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment ... Les escaliers magiques s'arrêtèrent, les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers moi. **

**Voici où tout commencera ou plutôt, c'est là que l'ancien moi disparaîtra.**

1


	2. Chapitre 1

**1 711 mots.**

\- Harry ! **Cria Sirius, apparemment ravi de me voir, en me sautant dessus et m'écrasant dans ses bras **

**Je lui rendais le câlin puis m'échappa de cette étreinte étouffante. **

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour professeur Lupin.

\- Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus.

\- Bonjour Remus, professeur Dumbledore.

\- Harry, je t'en prie, assis toi.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur ...

**Je m'assis donc, penchant les jambes, attendant, stressant, l'air de rien.**

\- Nous voulions établir le lieu de tes vacances. Molly propose le terrier, Sirius Square Grimault, moi Privé Drive. Tu peux choisir mais sache que tous tes amis te rejoindront, donc, n'ai crainte de passer de mauvaises vacances. Bien, si le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwich et le professeur Chourave sont là, c'est pour ta sortie du train. Tu sais bien que les journalistes n'attendront que toi et te sauterons dessus. Alors, où veut tu que toi et tes amis passe toute la durée des vacances ?

\- Monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie infiniment de tout prévoir pour moi mais je suis majeur. Donc, vous n'avez pas à me proposer ce genre de chose.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Donc, ta réponse ?

\- Je ne choisirai aucun de ces lieux car j'avais déjà prévu depuis longtemps où je passerai mes vacances.

\- Et bien parfais, tu nous dis où cela se situe, l'Ordre va vérifier, nous te disons oui ou non et si c'est non, tu choisiras un des endroits que l'on ta proposé et si oui, on ira se préparer en fonction d'où tu vas.

\- Non monsieur le directeur, vous ne m'avez pas compris. J'ai déjà préparé mes vacances mais vous n'y êtes pas inclus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien oui professeur, je suis majeur donc je fais ce que je veux. Désolé mais je ne veux pas passer mes vacances avec eux, ni avec vous.

\- Bien sûr que si. Harry, pour ta sécurité, nous viendrons, l'Ordre et moi accompagné de tes amis. Point. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Et bien si car je suis majeur. Je vais passer mes grandes vacances où je veux et avec qui je veux. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, vous n'êtes que le directeur de l'école à laquelle je suis inscrit.

\- Harry James Potter. Je suis ton tuteur légal. Tu dois faire ce que je veux !

\- Non car je suis en possession de mes titres !

**Cette exclamation les laissa sans voix.**

**Cette conversation devient de plus en plus intéressante ... Pensa Severus, un air serpentard au visage.**

\- En possession de ton titre ? C'est impossible, c'est moi qui est la bague de Lord Potter. J'ai d'ailleurs bloqué ton coffre pour que tu ne puisses accéder a ton titre que lorsque je le voudrai, c'est à dire après la guerre.

\- QUOI ? **Cria Sirius. D'après sa tête, il n'avait aucune idée d'un tel accord, ce qui faisait devenir celui-ci illégal puisque Sirius était son parrain, le seul ayant ce droit.**

**Les quatre directeurs de maisons regardaient ce spectacle sans intervenir, tous secrètement furibond contre le vieil homme.**

\- Professeur Dumbledore, vous rendez vous compte que votre geste est extrêmement illégal et que vous pouvez aller a Azkaban pour ça ?** Demanda Remus, apparemment très surpris par ce geste qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'étais un jeune homme extrêmement responsable pour mon âge.**

\- Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez absolument aucun droit de faire ça, si vous recommencer, je serai dans l'obligation de vous poursuivre en justice pour abus de pouvoir et vol de titre de Lord. Donner moi immédiatement la bague des Potter. **Annonça froidement Sirius, sa magie crépitante au boud de ses doigts.**

**C'était un bonheur pour les yeux pour le professeur Snape.**

\- Harry a besoin de la protection de sang qui entoure la maison des Dursley, or, dès qu'il aura son titre, il les quittera, ce qui est absolument impensable pour sa sécurité personnelle. Accéder à son titre forcera Harry à prendre part à la politique alors que j'essaye de l'écarter de cette guerre le plus possible.

\- Mais, directeur, ce choix ne vous appartient absolument pas, vous n'êtes rien pour Harry. De plus, le mettre dans l'ignorance n'est certainement pas la bonne façon pour le protéger. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, ne croyez-vous pas que s'il veut partir le plus vite possible de cette maison c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes avec ses habitants ? En attendant que vous y réfléchissez, donner moi la bague de Lord Potter.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi et je ne vous la donnerai pas. Ce choix m'appartient car je suis le leader de la lumière, or, pour protéger tous les innocents qui sont malgré eux mêlés a cette horrible guerre, mettre Harry en protection absolu est le moyen parfais. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, Harry fait juste un caprice. Je ne cèderai pas à un stupide caprice, surtout si ça met la guerre en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas un stupide caprice, les tuteurs d'Harry sont horrible avec lui !

**Le professeur Rogue sursauta en entendant ça et se tendit. Pourquoi ?**

\- Harry vous ment, arrêtez de croire tout ce qu'il vous dit.

**Je fus furieux de cette injuste accusation.**

\- Je ne mens pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous refusez de vous confronter à la vérité que ce choix est partagé par tout le monde.

**Dans le décor, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwich et le professeur Chourave écoutait attentivement la dispute, car oui, on ne pouvait en effet pas dire que c'était une douce conversation, avec intérêt. Quoi qu'il arrive, des informations allaient être lâcher par inadvertance. Ils se doutaient déjà que le directeur faisait dans l'ombre de nombreuses actions illégal. Ils allaient enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.**

\- Tais toi immédiatement Harry ! Pour qui te prend tu pour me parler ainsi ? Tu mens comme tu respires. Maintenant Harry, arrête de mentir alors que l'on sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas en possession de ton titre de Lord Potter.

**Tous étaient choqué de la violence des propos du directeur face a moi.**

\- En effet, je n'en suis pas en possession.

**Cette déclaration les fit tous sursauter.**

\- Mais Harry, tu as dit que tu étais en possession de ton titre. As-tu menti pour que l'on puisse savoir que le professeur Dumbledore avait une emprise illégale sur ton compte et ton titre ? **Demanda Remus d'une voix douce alors que tous arborèrent un visage perdu face à tous ces évènements. **

**Dumbledore grimaça lorsque l'emprise illégal sur mon compte fut mentionnée. Intéressent ...**

\- Non, je n'ai pas menti, surtout pour une futilité pareille. De plus, j'ai dit, je cite :

"En possession de mes titres".

\- "Tes tires" ? Tu n'en as qu'un. **Dit Dumbledore, une sueur froide le prenant dans tout son corps alors que mon sourire déjà légèrement présent s'agrandissait, le faisant trembler.**

\- Faux. Je suis peut - être l'héritier Potter, mais, je suis par la magie héritier de 6 familles de plus. J'ai récupéré mes titres de Lord sur ces 6 maisons il n'y a pas si longtemps mais j'ai déjà fait bouger plein de choses politiquement parlant. La bague des Potter, vous pouvez la garder j'jusqu'à la fin de la guerre si c'est ce que vous voulez tellement. Vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser, donc, elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Vous ne pourrez même pas vous en servir comme moyen de pression, me menaçant de la brisé puisqu'il n'y a que le chef de la maison qui peut le faire, vous n'avez donc pas ce pouvoir. Dommage pour vous.

**Dumby enrageait et moi je jubilais. **

**1/0 pour bibi (moi).**

\- Tu gagnes pour l'instant mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas. Dit-il en grinçant des dents d'énervement.

**J'aime me sentir puissant.**

\- Revenons sur le sujet de base, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, seul à seul. Même si tu es majeur et en possession de tes titres. Cracha-t-il.

**J'ai l'impression que ça lui est rester au travers de la gorge ...**

\- Tu ne peux pas aller n'importe où, surtout sans nous, ni fréquenter des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas. Tes amis sont parfaits, n'essaye pas d'agrandir ce cercle restreint. Il n'y a que moi pour te dire s'ils sont convenables pour être amis avec toi.

**Non mais il a fumé la moquette ou quoi le grand-père ?**

\- Tu passeras tes vacances avec tes meilleurs amis et ta petite amie, soit au square Grimault, soit au Terrier, soit à Privet Dive.

**Ma petite amie ? Quelle petite amie ?**

\- Tu n'as absolument pas ton mot à dire sur ça.

**Wow, il ne doute pas de lui le vieux.**

\- Maintenant, choisis, il est tard, le dîner va commencer, tes amis vont s'inquiéter.

**S'il s'attend à ce que je réponde à ses ordres, il va être choqué. Non mais et puis quoi encore.**

\- Professeur, je crois que votre âge vous rattrape parce que vous n'entendez pas ce que je vous dis. Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius, Remus, le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwich et le professeur Chourave ne sont pas sourd, eux. Ce sont des adultes responsables donc, je leur dirais ma destination ainsi que les personnes qui m'accompagneront. Ah et au fait, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Bonne continuation, monsieur le directeur.

**Et bim, dans tes dents vielle chèvre.****  
****2/0 pour bibi (moi).**

\- Sirius, Remus, je vous enverrai une lettre à part si vous rester. Professeur, je suis affreusement désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cet échange. Bon appétit à tous.

**Je partis sans un mot de plus, légèrement énerver. Ce n'était certainement pas un vieux débile, manipulateur et drogué au citron qui allait m'empêcher de voir ma famille et mon amour. J'espérai juste que Sirius et Remus allaient me comprendre ... Je ne voulais pas les perdre. Mais, personne ne me fera changer d'avis sur mes décisions. Je suis majeur, émancipé et Lord régnant sur plusieurs maisons noble, je suis en droit de faire mes propres choix.**

7


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suppose que vous avez dû lire le chapitre qui était à la place de celui-ci, je m'excuse, je m'étais tromper de fichier Word. En effet, j'avais pris celui que j'allais normalement supprimer et comme une idiote je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Je remercie **_Carliste _**qui m'a fait part de l'arrêt brusque de la conversation. Je n'aurais jamais vérifié sinon. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je descendais tranquillement les escaliers principaux pour me rendre au dîner qui allait bientôt commencer lorsqu'une Hermione furieuse me sauta dessus.**

\- Harry ! **Hurla-t-elle dans mes pauvres oreilles, me rendant sourd.**

\- Je suis pret de toi Hermione, pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles !

**Comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, elle continua :**

\- Où étais-tu ? Ron, Ginny et moi t'avons cherché partout.

\- J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec Sirius, Remus, le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave pour parler de ma descente de train et de mes grandes vacances.

\- Ah, oui, viens, on va rejoindre les autres et tu nous diras ce qu'il a été décidé.

**Avant même que je puisse acquiescer, elle me tira dans la grande salle. Traversant la foule sous leur regard pesant, et me força à m'asseoir en face de Ron et à côté de Ginny qui se collait directement à moi en minaudant. Je commençais à penser que ce n'étais vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui.  
**  
\- Harry chéri, où étais-tu ?

**Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour la rembarer pour ce surnom idiot. Jamais je ne sortirai avec elle, même si elle est la dernière personne présente sur terre. Malheureusement, comme toujours, Hermione me coupa la parole.**

\- On a faillis être en retard au dîner.

\- Harry était dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour parler de ses vacances.

\- Cool, alors, on vas où ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine, le faisant froncer le nez.

\- Bonne question, je voulais que l'on se rejoignent pour connaître la réponse. Alors, Harry ?

\- Il a été décidé que nous ne passerons pas nos vacances ensemble et que je ne peux en aucun cas dévoiler l'endroit où je vais passer mes vacances. Seuls Sirius, Remus,  
le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Rogue vont être mis au courant avec un charme de Filedas. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'informations. Tout ça a été classé  
sous le sceau de la confidentialité gouvernementale.

**Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques secondes avant de réagirent comme les Gryffondors qu'ils sont. En hurlant et en attaquant.  
Malheureusement, ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'est que nous étions dans la Grande salle et que celle-ci était remplie d'élèves cherchant à tue-tête  
des potins à aller raconter et, qu'il en était sûr, le lendemain, cette conversation, dispute, allait être à la une des journaux …  
**  
\- Comment ça nous ne passerons pas nos vacances ensemble ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas nous dire où tu vas ? Pourquoi le bâtard chauve-souris graisseuse est-elle au courant et pas nous ? Il te vendra à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- WEASLEY **! Hurlèrent les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue alors qu'ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la salle, entendant ses paroles haineuses et outrantes.**

**Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus. **

\- Et puis, pourquoi tout a été classé sous le sceau de la confidentialité gouvernementale ? Tu n'es tout de même pas si important que ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le survivant qu'ils peuvent t'éloigner de nous. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

\- Ron, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais nous sommes au milieu de la grande salle pendant le dîner et des centaines de personnes peuvent nous entendre. Tes hurlements doivent déranger tout le monde Ron alors, tais-toi et laisse-moi manger tranquille. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer le fait que je ne passerai pas mes vacances avec vous alors arrête de t'égosiller sur une cause perdu d'avance. Les personnes qui ont choisis de mettre ses informations sous scellé sont extrêmement influente politiquement parlant, tu n'es rien face à eux alors, arrête de faire une scène sur quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Je sais où je vais passer mes vacances et avec qui et je suis ravi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne m'ennuierai pas. On se reverra sur le quai pour Poudlard le 1er Septembre pour notre dernière année.

\- Asseyez-vous. **Dis-je à Hermione et Ginny qui s'était levé. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour une telle conversation. Bon appétit à tous et pardon pour le dérangement. Dis-je en parlant à toutes les personnes occupant la grande salle.**

**Je me mis à manger tranquillement, ne me souciant pas de la cacophonie que j'avais déclenché autours de moi. Je sentais déjà mes futurs problèmes arriver … **


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : L'article de Rita Skeeter :

Comme je m'y était attendu, le lendemain la nouvelle était en gros titre dans le journal.

HARRY POTTER, des vacances classées sous le secret !

Alors que le diner venait de commencer, Harry Potter entra accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Ils rejoignirent le dernier membre du trio d'or ainsi que la petite amie d'Harry. (Ginny Weasley, un an plus jeune que le trio d'or ainsi que la petite sœur du meilleur ami du sauveur) Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, le sujet des vacances d'Harry fut évoqué.

Un élève de Poufsoufle nous expliqua : "alors qu'il venait juste de s'assoir Granger lui a directement sauté dessus pour savoir où se passerai ses vacances. Weasley en rajouta une couche en s'incrustant dans les vacances de Potter et en disant qu'importe où il irait eux aussi suivrait. Potter n'avait pas l'air ravis ..."

Harry ne veut pas passer les vacances avec ses meilleurs amis ? Pour en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet, j'ai demandé à plusieurs autres élèves de l'école, toute maison confondue.

Un élève de Gryffondort m'annonça : "En ce moment, il s'éloigne de plus en plus de ses soi-disant meilleurs amis et passe de plus en plus de temps seul ou avec Neville Londubat (Élève de Gryffondort de la même année que le trio d'or) et Luna Lovedgood (élève de Serdaigle de la même année que Ginny Weasley). Il semble même les éviter. De plus, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais Weasley dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est la futur épouse du sauveur et qu'il lui avait promis des enfants dans pas longtemps. Ce n'est rien d'étonnant qu'elle le dise à tout le monde mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai car même si elle est obsédée par Potter, il la repousse à la moindre de ses avances ... Je sais que cela a entretenu des discordes entre le trio d'or car Granger et Weasley veulent tous deux de cette union. Je pense que c'est ce qui les as éloignés. Il n'est donc pas bizarre qu'il ne veuille pas passer les vacances avec eux. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Et vu la scène qu'ils ont fait dans la grande salle, ils ne doivent pas être d'accord avec cet éloignement."

Je voulus donc savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Une élève de Serpentard m'a décrit en détail toute la situation : " Apres que Weasley ait déclaré que quoi qu'il arrive ils passeront les vacances ensemble, Potter avait une tête assez comique et lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'ils ne passeront pas leurs vacances ensemble il avait l'air soulagé de sa déclaration. Il a ensuite dit qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire où il passait ses vacances car ces informations étaient classées sous le secret d'état. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de ces 3 chieurs. C'était hilarant. Après quelques instants, ils ont réagi comme les Gryffondort qu'ils sont, en hurlant. Potter avait l'air tout gêné de déranger le repas et regardait autour de lui tout en essayant de les calmer. Weasley a ensuite commenté le fait qu'il était impossible qu'ils ne passent pas les vacances ensemble, que Potter n'était pas assez important pourque le gouvernement classe ses vacances sous le secret d'état. Il insulta ensuite notre professeur (le professeur Rogue qui enseigne les potions à Poudlard et qui est le chef de la maison Serpentard) de chauvesouris graisseuse tout en hurlant qu'il le vendra à vous-savez-qui lorsqu'il appris que le professeur Rogue était habilité à connaitre cette information. Potter fut horrifié que son (ex) ami puisse dénigrer ainsi un professeur et coupa court à la conversation. Il présenta ses excuses à toute la salle pour le dérangement et s'assis pour manger en silence alors que ses amis lui lançaient des regards noirs. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz mi je vous le dis. »

Harry Potter est donc en conflits avec ses amis ? Sont-ils même vraiment ses amis ? Se servent -ils de lui et de son nom ? Pourquoi les vacances d'Harry doivent-elles être placé sus le secret d'état ? Quel poids Harry a-t-il dans la société sorcière ?

Je n'ai la réponse à ces questions mais je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas.

Votre fidèle journaliste, Rita Skeeter.

Je soupirai en laissant tomber le journal sur la table. J'en étais sûr … Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne m'avaient pas écouté et voilà le résultat ...

Je soupirai en pensant aux conséquences de cet articles … Mes faits et geste seront encore plus surveillé qu'avant … Ils ne me lâcheront pas … Sur ce point, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance … Mais bon, il faut positiver ! Après tout, dans quelques jours je n'aurais plus à les supporter et je serai enfin avec ma famille ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, Ron ouvrit violemment les portes de la Grande Salle, les faisant claquer sur les murs en pierre et attirant ainsi l'attention de toute les personnes présente. Il avança vers moi, énervé, respirant comme un bœuf, suivis de Ginny et Hermione. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait ?

Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, le lycée a des horaires horribles. J'espère vous poster la suite avant juillet. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, by by


End file.
